Drill Dozer: Countdown to the Heist
by Silas Goodwill
Summary: For an hour of action, their are seven of preparation...


**Written in a flurry of Passion after beating the exceedingly awesome, Drill Dozer for Gameboy Advance… **

The Alarm woke Max with a brutal ringing that shattered his peaceful dreams. He groaned, half heartedly slapped at, it in a fruitless attempt to maintain his slumber.

When he could no longer convince himself that he was sleeping, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and into a waiting wheel chair…

________________________________________________________________________

Jill was always up early on weekends, she liked to spend the time in the garage with her Drill Dozer. She knew that Gearmo cared for it as though it was his own flesh and blood and would have gone to sleep on a time bomb before forgetting to check his beloved Mechanized Drill. Despite this however, she felt that it was her duty as its operator to make sure that it was in working order.

Besides, today was their latest heist…

________________________________________________________________________

Max wheeled himself over to a laptop and plugged in a head set.

It was already on, displaying a live News feed. Detective Carrie was answering questions from a podium outside the Art Museum. The Museum had become a hot spot for criminal activity in recent weeks, most likely due to the fact that thieves no longer needed to contend with the Skulker Gang.

"Detective "a reporter asked "with the new spike in criminal activity, are you at all worried about the Inca Eye being brought to the museum, an artifact that has set the record for most attempted thefts?"

Carrie's expression became serious as she stared directly into the camera at Max "Any thief that thinks they are skilled enough to steal this artifact is wrong…dead wrong"…

________________________________________________________________________

The drill slowly began to turn, the sound of its engine filling the garage with a steady whine. Gearmo had gotten a case of gadget fever, outfitting the Drill Dozer with a blacked out cockpit, permanent 2nd and 3rd gears, and a special power unit that could harness the energy of her mother's gem, making it faster and stronger.

The Drill became an indistinguishable blur, kicking up dust. Jill slowly clicked to 2nd and 3rd gear then back down.

Jill turned of the drill and opened the cockpit. Sliding out, she turned on the shop T.V. then grabbing a screwdriver, welding torch, gloves, and a visor, she jacked the Dozer up and slid under.

"What do you think of the claims that the Inca Eye will have been stolen before the day is out, Detective?"

"Such a claim is preposterous; I will personally be guarding the Eye's case and have instructed my officers to us lethal force. Nothing is getting through…

________________________________________________________________________

Mac wheeled himself over to his shower, placing himself on the bench inside. As the water fell down his face and chest he said.

"Activate Program: Program name: Doctor's visit."

A computer beeped and replied "Doctor's visit activated."

"Tell me all the changes made in security in the past forty two hours."

"Times two increases in officer numbers, issument of red class laser to all personnel, complementary Blue Wolf robot dogs added, heavy duty Police Bots added, randomization of officer shifts, sealing of all air locks.

Proceed with operation…?'

Max was silent for a moment then replied "proceed"…

________________________________________________________________________

Jill blew out her torch; the Drill Dozer was ready to go.

Suddenly, her wrist watch beeped and her father's face appeared on it...

"Jill, honey, it's time for breakfast, wake Gearmo and Grutch and bring them up hear."

"Ka' Dad" She said cheerily.

Hanging up the torch and visor, she skipped up the stairs form the garage to a red door and thumped on it with her small fist.

"Grutch, Gearmo, breakfast."

A muffled reply could be heard.

"What?"

"Growa Gray"

"What!"

The door was yanked open and Gearmo burst out in a green robe. "I said go away" The door slammed shut behind him with a loud bang.

Jill giggled and said "did you two forget what day it is?" Grutch answered from from the other side of the door. "Jill do you know what a 'hangover' is?"

"Yeah".

"Well me and Gearmo have one. So shut up with whatever it is you're going on about and leave us alone".

"Dad said you shouldn't count your chickens before they're hatched."

A muttered oath could be heard on the other side. One that would have shocked an ordinary girl of Jill's age.

She took a deep breath and said "ten million in gold bars".

The oath stopped in mid sentence and was promptly followed by a moment of pure silence, then accompanied by the sound of hurried movement.

Seconds later, Gearmo and Grutch emerged burst out of the room with fresh clothes, washed faces, and cheery dispositions.

Max finished his shower and put on a black jumps suite. He then wheeled himself over to a table covered with wires and packages. Pulling a duffel bag out from under the table, he placed several items in it, checking off a list as he did so.

C4- Check

Detonators – Check

Hack needle – Check

Laser Cutter – Check

Chalk Dust – Check

Grappling Gun – Check

EMP grenade – Check

Finishing the list, Max zipped it shut and checked his watch.

"Computer: Best break-in time?"

"9:00 P.M Shift change."

He groaned, setting his alarm so early had been a mistake.

"Just a question Jill, But why are we up so early if we plan on breaking in at night?"

Gearmo asked as they walked up the stars to breakfast.

Grutch answered for her, "Because, we need to review and re-examine entrance and exit plans. Not to mention the fact that we still have to find what changes they have made in the security system.

"Then why are we waiting for them to beef up security?"

"Because with such a valuable artifact as the Inca Eye around, security will be centered in that area.

Once they figure out what going on it'll be too late."

The Dozer Crew came to the top of the stairs and opened the door to the kitchen. Jill's father, Doug, was busily setting the table. Having been forced to cook for the years after Jill's mother died, he had developed his culinary skills to the point where every mouthful tasted like heaven's manna.

Unfortunately, with this new skill came an unwanted desire to 'experiment'. Today they were lucky enough to have toast…with strips of raw fish. Doug turned and smiled at Jill "well if it isn't my little Dozer Princess.

"Daaaadddddd" she said turning red in the face, "I'm fifteen now, and not your little 'Dozer Princess' anymore".

Behind Doug, Gearmo and Grutch were trying to deduce what it was that was on their toast and whether or not they should remove it.

Doug sighed, "Yes I know but will always be my little pink princess."

Max sat in front of his computer, reviewing the Art museum's building plans.

He had already memorized it, but was checking again to remove any small mistakes in his plan. He was also constructing a facial scanner to identify police officers, as well as memorizing each and every officer's personal history.

It surprising him how many officers had come from the other side of the law, Detective Carrie was a prime example of this. While her official history was stellar, her personal history was anything but. She had come from an abusive family, had been a heroin addict in high school and a party girl in college. It was a shock that she had managed to ever make the force. As Carrie had gotten older, she'd leveled off, no drug addictions or wild party's but she seemed to frequent liquor bars a tad more than a five star detective should.

The day was spent in a flurry of preparation; Gearmo checked the Drill Dozer and told Jill that if she kept taking care of the Dozer like she was now, he'd be out of a job. Grutch checked the Dozer's truck and changed its paint to a mate black this also was the case for the Drill Dozer it's self. They didn't want agent Carry showing up on their door step with a police squad. Doug went over the plan with all of then and by the afternoon, Jell felt like she had been planning the heist for all her life.

Finally the Art Museum closed and the Dozers suited up. Doug was somewhat clumsy and would be staying at the house providing Intel to the group, Grutch would, for lack of a better term, provide 'thiefly' wisdom on the situation. Gearmo's job was to keep the Dozer's truck engine running.

Max placed his laptop computer in his duffel bag and zipped it shut. He checked his watch, it was twenty till nine. Wheeling himself over into a wide experimentation tube before saying, "Activate Program: Armor of the Ancients "

All the Dozer's engineering equipment had been moved out of the truck to carry all the gold, so Jill needed to suit up in the garage. She hoped into the Dozer's control area, as the spherical cockpit closed over her she revved the drill experimentally. Outside, Jill could hear the Dozer truck start up. "Hey Boss" Grutch called, "Were waiting on you".

Jill nodded and spoke into her head set, "Hey dad, you ready". There was a buzz of static followed by a quiet murmur…. "Their, Jill can you hear me? I'm ready and waiting"

The Dozer clanked out of the Garage and into the truck…

Max wheeled him self into the chamber and said "Seal Casket". The door swung shut on its own accord and the chamber was bombarded with energy. Immidetly, a change came over Max's wheel chair. It began to vibrate and change shaping in quick jerky movements. First, it broke down and coated his lower torso in what could only be described as a black jell. Then it slowly moved upwards, enveloping his chest and arms. When it reached his head, it ballooned, making a spherical helmet.

Max stepped out of the chamber, coated in black armor

As Jill rode on top of the Dozer truck she opened the cockpit to breathe the cool night air.

As they came into sight of the Art Museum she said, "The police won't know what hit them"…

Max streaked thought the night on a black motorcycle, a wraith in the suit, a figure behind an expressionless black mask. In this suit he could walk fight and kill. He was a villain, a menace….a thief.

Pulling up to the Art Museum backlot and shouldering his duffel bag, he said "the Police won't know what hit them".

**What ya think?**


End file.
